Change of Command
by Hasty
Summary: Kenpachi Zaraki and Maki Ichinose have been at odds since Zaraki took over Eleventh Division. Now Ichinose has finally crossed the line.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Tito Kibe. Contains swearing, near-death experiences and major character whump. Takes place about 30-20 years before Bleach. Minor spoilers for SS and Bount arcs. Many thanks to Sith Knight Galen for the phrase "little pink puffball."**

_Sunlight glinting on a jagged-edged sword stained with blood, blood staining the court yard..._

Makoto Ichinose dreamed that he woke up, and Captain Inuzuri was there, and he smiled. He grabbed a cup of tea and started doing his paper work, glad that yesterday's events were a mere nightmare, nothing more. A madman hadn't come out of nowhere and killed the captain, and that clanging noise by his ear was- he cracked a lid open- only there because a little pink parasite had invaded the division and was clapping pot lids together an inch away from his ear. Oh, damn..

"Ken-chan, he's waking up!"the pink puffball chirped.  
"Let's see if we can't encourage him," a male voice growled, and Ichinose was suddenly tipped out of his futon. He blinked up at the intruders. Yesterday hadn't been a nightmare, after all. The new Captain hooked the badge off his nightstand, and gestured for the child to hold her arm out.

" I figured you'd sneak back here sooner or later," the new Captain said. "Get your clothes on, and me and Yachiru will round up the rest of this traveling circus of a division. By the way, ya can keep the rooms- she won't be needing them for a while yet."  
He could hear the clamor as Zaraki banged the big gong in the entry way and Yachiru clapped the pot lids together. A big sullen mass of sleepy shinigami assembled. At least five had left already, to no one's surprise.

"All right everyone, listen up. I want you in the training gym in five minutes, and then I'm going to explain how it's going to be from now on."  
"Excuse me, sir," Sixth Seat Aramaki Makizue said nervously. "What about breakfast?"  
Zaraki grinned. "You just volunteered to cook it. Now, does anyone want to help this gracious man out?"  
The "volunteers" shuffled into the main kitchen, and the main group, headed by Yachiru, made their way to the dojo.

"Hey, look, Cap'n Ken-chan, there's a butterfly," Yachiru said, trying to catch it. It flew straight to Zaraki.

"This damn thing says I have to go pick up the officer's list. All right, you clowns, Vice-Captain Kusajishi is in charge till I get back. She loves chewing on stuff, and she hits hard. Consider yourselves warned."

Yachiru bounced over to Ichinose, who nibbled on his breakfast.

"Hi, I guess I'm the new Vice Captain, Yachiru Kusajishi. What's your name?"  
"Makoto Ichinose."  
"Nice to meet you, Maki. Can I have some of your porridge?"  
--

Zaraki strode back in and scooped up Yachiru.

"All right, listen up. As far as I'm concerned, this list they gave me-" he held it up and tore it to shreds. "Is useless. I don't care about your records, I just want fighters. You want a seat, you earn it."  
The door opened and a bald guy ran through.

"I finally caught up to you, Zaraki," he panted.

"Ikkaku Madarame, you're late. We're running a practice exam, so just wait."

Another one came in while Yachiru was busily chalking lines. A woman? Nope, that was a man.

The first line was four paces away from Zaraki, and the second one was right in front of the captain.

"If you can't make it past the first line, you're not going to get anywhere in this division. If you can make it past the second line and strike with sword, hands or feet, you're a seat. Yachiru, why don't you show 'em what to do?"

The air suddenly got thicker, and Ichinose realized what Zaraki was going to do. He was exerting his spiritual pressure against his opponents and using it as a weapon. Yachiru darted across both lines, and punched Zaraki right below the knee.

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi, please take your seat," he said, grinning. "I won't be able to run exams until next week. So for now, I'm appointing temporary seats. Makizue, seventh, Ayasegawa, sixth, Madarame, fifth, Iba, fourth, Ichinose, third. If you have the strength, you can keep your rank. Welcome to Eleventh."


	2. Salt in the Wound

**Once again, I don't own Bleach. **

After dinner, they were rounded up again, and herded into the courtyard. Makizue ended up paired with Yachiru, who was happily waving a wooden sword around, and the rest ended up as Zaraki's sparring partners. Ikkaku launched himself at Zaraki, and then the courtyard was filled with the sound of swords clashing.

"Hey Maki-maki, there are people out there," she said suddenly.

"Well, it looks like the Captain's busy, so you ought to go out there."

Her scream could probably be heard from Sixth. Zaraki abandoned his partners and rushed over to Yachiru. Ichinose felt a pang of sympathy for the little vice-captain, as even full grown shinigami tended to be frightened by Kurotsuchi.

"Who are you?" Zaraki growled. He kept his sword down, but didn't sheathe it. He draped the haori over Yachiru, who huddled into its folds. He didn't like encouraging her when she was being a little scaredy-cat, but he wasn't really sure how to deal with this –thing.

"I am Captain Kurotsuchi ofTwelfth, here to pay my respects."  
Zaraki stepped aside and sheathed his sword, allowing the other captain to enter. Yachiru peeked out but stayed glued to Zaraki's side.

"And this," Kurotsuchi said, gesturing behind him, "Is my daughter and Vice-captain, Nemu Kurotsuchi."

She bowed. "It's nice to meet you both, Captain Zaraki, Vice Captain Kusajishi."

Yachiru grinned at her and grabbed her hand, dragging her away from Mayuri. "Nice to meet you! Can we be friends?"

"I would like that very much, Kusajishi-jo."

"If we're going to be friends, I'm Yachiru."

"Yachiru-chan, then. You remind me of my little sister."

"You have a sister? I don't have any..well, I guess you could say that Baldy and Pretty are kinda like my brothers. Nemu-chan, would you like to be my sister?"

"If Zaraki-taicho allows it."

"Hey Ken-chan, can I have a little sister?"

Zaraki half-turned from the entranceway, where he was chatting with Captain Ukitake. "Not a chance, brat."

"Then can I have a big sister?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Yay!"

"Hey Nemu, get Kusajishi to turn," Third Seat Rangiku Matsumoto of Tenth called, brandishing a camera. "I've gotta get some photos!"

"They are so annoying in the larval stage," Kurotsuchi muttered.

--

"C'mon smile.." Matsumoto coaxed. The camera whirred, and she shook it. "Aw, I'm out of film. Time to go drink. See you later, Zaraki-san."

Zaraki eyed her in some shock. She'd just pinched his ass on her way out the door!

----

Ichinose had slipped outside as more captains and various subordinates of the Gotei 13 arrived to peep at the new arrivals. Seventh's captain had sent a Hell Butterfly, and Second and Ninth hadn't even sent that-a huge breach of etiquette, but the new captain probably didn't care. (Third's acting Captain and Fourth's captain were also missing, but Unohana had sent over her Vice-Captain to apologize for their absence.)

He planned to get quite drunk and sulk by himself. Unfortunately, Ikkaku and Yumichika had followed him.

"I hope Second isn't going to show," Ikkaku muttered, pouring himself a cup of sake. "What is this glorious stuff?"

"It's some of Captain Kyoraku's private stock. If I let you have some, would you mind telling me why you dislike Second Division?"  
"Because they combine utter humourlessness with kido mastery and excellent aim," Yumichika said haughtily.

"That and they caught us killing hollows for pay," Ikkaku added. "What can I say, I'm a humanitarian- with gambling debts."

"As I recall, your 'kidnapping as a public service' scheme didn't work out too well either."

"Oh? I'd have to say this makes up for having my ass handed to me."

"My mother showed up," Iba exclaimed, diving for cover. "She'll kill me when she finds out I've been demoted!"

"Big deal, you were third, now you're fourth."

"Easy for you to say, fifth seat Madarame. You weren't even in the division yesterday."

"Since we're all out here, and the sake is out here- let's drink!" Ikaku proposed.

"Just out of curiousity, what is Kusajishi to Captain Zaraki?" Iba asked.

"Important."

"She's his daughter," Yumichika said. "A cute little reminder of his lost love.."

"Shut it, Yumi. For all we know, he scooped her off a doorstep. The important thing is, he dotes on that little brat. If she gets so much as a bruise, he'd hunt down and kill whoever caused it."_  
_  
"If we didn't get them first," Yumichika added cheerfully.

"Enough talking already! Let's drink!"

--

Zaraki coughed, trying to draw some attention to himself. He'd get no help from his subordinates- Yachiru was asleep on her feet, Ikkaku had probably passed out, Yumichika was busy dealing with a flirtatious captain, Ichinose looked like he was laying an egg, and he hoped someone would stop Iba before the fourth seat lost his pants.

"Thank you all for coming. Unfortunately I have a division to walk, so please get out. Anyone remaining can join me for morning exercises."

"Yeah," the third seat from Tenth catcalled. "Please use your big, hard, long, thick sword on me!"

Was it just his imagination or was that Ichimaru guy giving him a glare?

"I am Kenpachi Kiyone Kotetsu," a small blonde proclaimed, standing on the back of a black-haired man. "I am the Thirteenth Kenpachi- all will fear me, and bow down before me!"

Zaraki tapped Kotetsu's forehead. She folded up.

"Can I have my fourth seat back, please?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"Sure. Send her over tomorrow morning."

"Bye, lovely," Kyoraku crooned to Yumichika as Ukitake and Ise dragged him off. "I'll see you soon."

Yumichika looked disturbed at this prospect.

Yachiru waved sleepily at the departing guests. Zaraki hauled her off to bed when all the guests had gone, and the survivors from Eleventh dragged their comrades inside. Heh, that Third Seat Matsumoto was a hellcat- she'd almost suffocated Yachiru, she'd drunk Ikkaku under the porch, and she'd felt him up twice. Lots of fights with interesting people, hollows to kill, people to drink with, and maybe, Yachiru'd get a mother if he liked one of the women enough..

Yeah, life in Soul Society was going to be interesting, for sure.


	3. Second Day

**Still don't own it..  
**

"Ladies first," Zaraki said, grinning at Kiyone Kotetsu. "C'mon, where's that fighting spirit?"

She ran at him, sword out, and managed a tiny little nick on his wrist. Zaraki grinned and swiped at her, and she fell, nose bleeding from hitting the wall of reiatsu that surrounded the huge captain.

"Next!" Zaraki called.

"Hey, Maki-chan, you're supposed to be playing with me," Yachiru yelled, and hit Ichinose with her wooden sword. The rest of the workout was a blur, as he tried to avoid stepping on Kotetsu and other assorted bodies, and track the little manic vice-captain before she got hit. Damn Madarame for putting him on brat duty!

--

"Why the long face, brat?" Ikkaku asked, healing up his wounds with some salve. Kotetsu played dead a yard away from them, and everyone else was applying bandages and checking their swords.

"Nemu-nee-chan said all I had to do to get my zanpakuto was think really hard about it. But I thought and thought all last night, and it didn't turn up."

"It'll turn up sooner or later- it probably just took a wrong turn. They take after their owners, ya know. Aargh! The teeth!"

"I don't see any more blood, so I guess we can start the day," Zaraki said. "Kotetsu, if you're still alive, get. Makizue, Iba, you're with me- we're going to inspect the hell out of this place. Ichinose, Madarame, you're doing inventory, and Yachiru, you're going to help them. Ayasegawa, catalog the archives."

"Sir, what do you want an inventory of?" Ichinose asked.

"Everything."

--

Zaraki checked the three hell butterflies on his desk. Better take care of the messages before joining Makizue and Iba.

He eyed the paperwork, and then split it into two equal piles for Ichinose and Iba to work on. He didn't expect any trouble out of Makizue, but Iba and Ichinose might become problems if he didn't keep them too busy to scratch. Then again, Ikkaku and Yumichika weren't going to get off easy, either.

"_Greetings to Acting Captain Zaraki from Head Captain Yamamoto. Please come to my office this afternoon, along with the acting Vice-Captain."_

'_Greetings to Acting Captain Zaraki from Acting Captain Shiba, Third Division. I can't leave the Division right now, but please drop by any time.'_

'_To Sixth Seat Ayasegawa from Captain Kyoraku of Eighth. My dear, why are you acting so cold? I only wish to understand you better, to caress your lovely body, to fondle your long black beautiful hair..'_

Ayasegawa could straighten _that_ out on his own, he decided.

--

"Ichinose, where's the Vice-Captain?" Ikkaku asked, when they headed into the division's dining hall for lunch. Ikkaku had spent most of the morning worshipping the porcelain throne, so Ichinose had been forced to deal with Yachiru on his own.

"I sent her to Tenth to get the key for the training weapons room."

"Funny, I don't remember seeing a lock on that room."

--

Yachiru grinned at them from across the officer's table. Ichinose sulked, thinking that by now, the only thing left of his captain was the scar that crossed over Zaraki's eye. They'd started the inventory at the Captain's quarters, and there wasn't a trace of the former tenant. He'd also tripped over a pull toy that Yachiru had left out, which did nothing to improve his mood.

"Hey, brat, where were you?" Zaraki asked.

"Maki-chan sent me to Tenth for the training room key, but Dragon Lady-taicho was talking with the Ninja-bitch-taicho, so I talked to Melons-san, but she had a bad headache. She gave me some sweet buns so I'd go away. You can have one, Ken-chan."

As much as Ichinose hated to admit it, the nicknames for Iba-taicho and Soi Fong-taicho were dead on.

"Thanks. You're with me for the rest of the afternoon. We got called to First, and then we're going to drop by Third. Oh, and Ayasegawa- did you get Kyoraku's message?"

Yumichika groaned.

Zaraki headed out. Yachiru dropped a third bun on Ichinose's plate.

"I was saving this, but I think you need it more than I do. Bye, Maki!"

--

"Welcome, Captain Zaraki. And this must be little Yoruichi," Yamamoto said, patting Yachiru's head.

"Um, sir, her name is Yachiru Kusajishi. By the way, I'm Chojiro Saskakibe, Vice-Captain of First."

"Apologies. Captain Zaraki- if you'd care to follow me? Kusajishi, I believe Saskakibe has something for you."

"This wakizashi turned up today. I believe it may be your zanpakuto. Would you like to try drawing it?"

She drew it and went still.

"I thought so," Saskakibe said. "Don't worry, she's merely in a trance. I'll keep an eye on her."

--

Yumichika coughed, and removed a cobweb from his uniform. God, he was filthy!

"I think we should all take a break," he proposed.

"Good idea," Ikkaku agreed. "Anyone know if there's any juice around here?"

"What about some sake?" Iba asked, maliciously.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"The problem with you, Ikkaku, is that you always pick contests you can't win at."

"Name two, Yumi. Never mind."

"Like Captain, like officers," Ichinose muttered. He goes out to play around, and they take breaks.

"What crawled up your ass and died, Ichinose?" Ikkaku asked.

"That's no way to speak to your commanding officer!"

"Says you. These ranks are temporary anyway- I might be third seat next week."

"Ugly baka says what?"

"What? Oh, real classy, Yumi. C'mon, let's grab some juice before _he _comes back."

--

Damn, that Sou-taicho could talk, Zaraki thought as he headed to Third. He wondered what the hell had gotten to the Captain of Seventh- he'd been pleasant enough to Yachiru, but Zaraki recognized a polite version of a brush-off when he saw it. He also wished they'd cut out this acting captain crap.

"When can I have my sword back?" Yachiru whined. Her sword, along with his, was dangling from his belt- it wasn't like she could cut him, but he still didn't want a blade whizzing around his ears.

"This evening."

He stepped over a mound of detritus. They'd had a battle and hadn't invited him? How rude.

--

Yachiru eyed the oak tree by Third Division. Sparky-san and Braidy-taicho had fussed over her, but now they seemed more interested in talking to Ken-chan. Adult chatter was boring, so she'd hopped off Ken-chan's back and gone exploring. She hoped Sparky-san would teach her that kido stuff. It would be so fun to watch Twelfth go boom again!

She scrambled up the tree and hopped over to an older boy who was hammering nails.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked. He fell backwards and she tried to catch him.

"Ganju!"

"Yachiru!"

"Ban-kai!"

--

"So what was First like?" Ikkaku asked.

"Shadow-san gave me my zanpakuto, and then Ken-chan had to talk with Yama-Oji-sama, so I played with Captain Helmet. Then we went to Third, and I fell off the roof and got eaten by Braidy-taicho's sword. We had to come back 'cause I was all slimy."

"Captain of Fourth's got a damn weird bankai," Zaraki offered, by way of explanation. "We get to go outside and hunt some hollows tomorrow."

"Someone up there likes us," Ikkaku said, grinning.

"What's up with Captain Komamura anyway? Haven't seen hide or hair of the Ninth Captain either."

Iba sighed and attempted to explain.

"Captain Tousen is one of Captain Komamura's few friends, and he doesn't take that lightly. Captain Tousen was very close to Ichinose and the previous Captain."

He glanced at the reason the previous Captain was- previous. Zaraki just took another bite of his fish.

"Is Maki-chan being punished?" Yachiru asked, having just noticed the third seat's absence.

"Speaking of Ichinose," Zaraki added. "Tell him we've got a mission tomorrow."

"Aw, leave him behind," Ikkaku grumbled. "He's been riding me all day."

"He is being quite unreasonable," Yumichika agreed. "I would think the fish pond out back counts as supplies, so it was perfectly logical to assign the trainees to count the fish."

Iba eyed his fish, idly wondering how he could tactfully explain that koi were not the same as food.  
--

Iba settled next to Ichinose.

"The Vice-Captain was wondering why you didn't come to dinner."

"I have no patience with childish prattle, and the Captain makes my stomach hurt."

"Inuzuri's dead, and we have to live with that fact. By the way, we have a mission with Ninth tomorrow."

"I hope we run into a Vasto Lorde," Ichinose grumbled.

**1. You didn't think he was going to let Kiyone off easy, did you?**

**2.**** the contests Yumichika was referring to were Ikkaku vs. Zaraki and Ikkaku vs. Rangiku. **

**Review?**


	4. First Mission

**Once again, Tite Kubo owns everything.**

"Move it, ya damn slowpokes," Ikkaku yelled. He and Yumichika flanked the division like overly excited sheepdogs. The Captain was way ahead of them, making up for lost time. (A certain Vice-Captain had gone for an early swim in the Sixth Division's koi pond.) Matsumoto and Ichimaru blinked at the division, as they'd been plucked up by Zaraki and plunked on opposite sides of the road. Zaraki had neither the time or the patience to deal with a lover's spat.

"Hey, Matsumoto," Ikkaku called. "Wanna join up with us?"

"Oi, Madarame, flirt on your own damn time!" Zaraki yelled.

--

Komamura could have easily hated Zaraki. The other Captain was either arrogant or a reckless reminded himself to think of the pup- the main reason he was here.

"Hisagi-fukutaicho," he said. "May I speak with you?"

"About the Eleventh Division?"

"Yes. I want you to keep an eye on the Vice-Captain. If things go wrong, get her out of there. My division will handle everything else."

Hisagi winced. Frankly, he'd thought both captains were out of their minds. Zaraki was heading into battle with an unstable division and a captain at his back who had no reason to like him. He'd tried to persuade Tousen to back out of the mission, but his Captain wouldn't give an inch.

He was glad Seventh was there for backup.

--

"C'mon, let's go kill some hollows!" Zaraki yelled. Eleventh Division boiled out of the gate. Hisagi followed, with his young colleague sticking to his side.

_As I thought, Zaraki is insane,_ Tosen thought to himself, as he led Ninth out. _But I may be able to stop him here. _

--

The battle raged. The two Vice-Captains had already killed three and a half hollows, Zaraki was up to ten, and Ikkaku and Ichinose had killed five each. The bald man raced by, and Ichinose grimaced. Since when was "neener-neener" a battle cry?

Hisagi grabbed Yachiru and jumped, inches away from a hollow's claw.

"Amterasu, flare!"

A hollow snuck up behind them and Yachiru jumped off Hisagi,hitting it with the hilt of her sword. She proceeded to finish it off. Hisagi grinned at her. They raced off to find more hollows.

Zaraki was engaged with the largest hollow in the group when Tousen raised his sword and released his shikai, hitting Zaraki. Zaraki shook off the attack and annihilated the hollow.

"Oi, Tousen, do I need to wear a bell so you can keep track of me?" he called.

"If you had been swifter, you could have gotten out of the way," Tousen replied.

---

"It is unlike you to miss, Tousen-san," Ichinose said, as the squads took a break. A small group from Seventh scouted for hollows that Eleventh and Ninth missed.

"I did not miss."

"You deliberately tried to attack another captain? That is even less like you."

"Why should I allow that monster to masquerade as a Captain?"

"You're right. I shouldn't allow it either."

--  
Yachiru took a wobbly step forward, fell, and tried to sit up. She crawled over to Zaraki.

"No good," Zaraki muttered. "She's little, so she's gotta be fast."

"The weight unbalances her," Hisagi said, sighing. "She can't strap it to her shoulder, she can't carry it sideways, and it's too big to put up her sleeve. If only she could pull it along."

"Hey, look what I found," Yachiru chirped, holding up some sort of weed. "We can dry it and put it in a stew."

"Don't eat that!" Hisagi said, pulling it out of her hand.

"Ken-chan,Scars and Lines is being mean!"

"So bang on him with your zanpakuto or bite him," Zaraki said, undoing the straps across her back.

Hisagi smiled. "Tell you what, I'll teach you how to flash step if you keep an eye out for those herbs. Fourth pays good money for those- they make 'em into sedatives."

She chased after him while Ichinose eyed the herbs. Ikkaku snatched up a large stick and stuck it through his belt.

--

"Night, Scars and Lines! Night, Captain Windbag! Come play with us again!"

Hisagi waved, cheerfully. Visions of a clean desk danced in his head. Ichimaru was going to regret that bet. Tousen nodded stiffly and Ninth filed into their division.

--

"Well, we did pretty well out there, so as a reward, I'm letting you slackers have the night off," Zaraki announced. "The seated officers will sort out the night duties. Don't get too carried away though- tomorrow we're doing some hand to hand combat."  
--

"Why am I on brat duty again?" Ichinose asked.

"For some reason, the damnbrat's taken a shine to you," Ikkaku said, riffling through a desk drawer.

"Does it matter who does what?" Iba asked.

"I hope not," Yumichika said. "I have to get my beauty sleep, after all."  
"Yeah, so you can be pretty for Captain Kyoraku. Better get those flowers out of here, before the Captain notices."

Yumichika huffed indignantly.

"I'll trade you night duty, if you'll take brat duty," Ichinose said, sighing.

"Deal."

Ikkaku scribbled down the changes.

"Okay, then, the Eighth seat relieves you, I'm on kitchen duty, and Iba's doing the wake-up call. Now I just have one question- where is the damn glue?"

-  
Ichinose took up his position for night watch. There was no one in the division he could rely on. Tousen's attack had ended in failure, so it was up to him. He uncurled his palm and looked at the leaves he'd taken. How far was he willing to go to remove Zaraki?

_I will avenge my Captain, no matter what._

_**Never turn your back on Tousen. Review?**_


	5. Snake in the Grass

**Nope, I still haven't turned into Tito Kube. **

"Get her!"

"I got her!"

Renji Abarai chanted a binding spell and hurled it at his target. Yachiru dodged and it hit Izuru Kira, who toppled into the fish pond. She perched on a nearby rock and popped another candy into her mouth. This was really fun!

(Most of the conscious members of the Fifth had taken one look at the new Kenpachi and gone on treetop patrol. The rookie seats were left at the mercy of the cheerful little tornado.)

"Having fun?" Zaraki asked, emerging from the division.

She nodded. "Peaches gave me candy! And Puppy-san went swimming with his clothes on!"

"Didn't a silly little vice-captain do the exact same thing? C'mon, I can hear some rice balls calling our names."

--

Hinamori gulped and looked at her friends. "Abarai-kun, Kira-kun.."

Sploosh!

Sploosh!

"Izuru, what the hell!"

"They really should come with warning labels," Aizen muttered, extracting the fourth seat from the filing cabinet.

_Or bells, _Ichimaru thought, remembering Zaraki's remark to Tousen. The thought of Yachiru with a cute little bracelet of bells made his smile even wider.

--

Ichinose decided he didn't know who to hate more, Hinamori over at Fifth for feeding Yachiru candy, or Hisagi-fukutaicho for teaching the damnbrat how to flash step.

He shuddered when he realized he was using Madarame's nickname for her.

"Excuse me, Zaraki?"  
"What?" Zaraki growled, hooking Yachiru by her obi. He was already annoyed because of the political shit he had to go through. He kept thinking that if he stabbed Aizen now, he'd be saving someone a lot of trouble. Also, Second's captain had sent him a hell butterfly to inform him that she'd be dropping by. He was going to install a moat if this kept up.

"This mission report- you need to sign it."

Zaraki rolled his eyes. "Yachiru, go out and show Ikkaku your flash step. Don't bug me with this shit again, Ichinose."

"You are the Captain- you're supposed to perform your duties."

"I am, dammit. Do ya think I'm running all over Seireitei for my fucking health?"

--

"Sajin, this is unexpected. Did you get the report from Hisagi-fukutaicho?"

"I did. There is something that troubles me."

"Oh?"

"When did 'justice' demand that Kenpachi Zaraki cease breathing?"

"He is a danger to all of Seireitei."

"If he ever chooses to stand against the Seireitei, I will back you to the hilt. But, right now, please regard him as just another captain."

"You're taking his side?"

"No, I merely think we have lost enough people this week to injury and death."

_I cannot see Zaraki as a monster. I wish I could make you understand, Kaname._

When he left Ninth, he hesitated and turned toward Eighth. He had a request to make of Kyoraku.

--

"What are you doing, Baldy?"

"Iba's taking over the paperwork, so I thought I'd keep my hands busy," Ikkaku said, whittling something.

"Are you making something for me?"

He tapped the knife hilt against her nose.

"Look, do you want me to cut that nose off? We've got visitors coming, go bug them."

--

"Hello, I'm Vice Captain Kusajishi of Eleventh Squad."

The two adults- a huge man and a slender woman- blinked and started looking around.

"Down here," Yachiru said, almost pouting. It wasn't her fault that she was small!

"I am Captain Soi Fong of Second. Is the Acting Captain here?" the woman asked, looking at her as though she were some sort of bug.

"KEN-CHAN! Visitors!"

--

"Zaraki-taicho, I must congratulate you on the practical joke."

"What joke?"

--

"Excuse me, Madarame, I wanted to ask you something," Ichinose said.

"Go ahead," the new fifth seat said, sanding a little wooden wheel. Yachiru and Vice-Captain Oomeda played marbles about a yard away.

"Well, it's about the food expenses - I can't seem to find the receipts for the fish you and Ayasegawa brought in."

"Weren't any. You thought we stopped by a la-di-dah fish stall? These fish taste like ass, but they're free."

Ichinose pinched his nose. "Where have you been getting the fish then?"

Ikkaku pointed at the koi pond. Ichinose sputtered in rage.

--

"You can't raise a child in a division, Zaraki-san."

"Watch me. You have a brat of your own?"

"No."

"Then either get one or fuck off. Yachiru stays here."

"We'll see what the Captain General says," Captain Fong said, with an audible sniff. "Come along, Oomeda."

"Bye, Onigiri-san," Yachiru called.

Oomeda grinned. "See ya later, Kusajishi-chan. You can keep the marbles."

-

Ichinose carefully measured the herbs out, guessing which ones would best suit a child's taste. He only had to sedate both of them, not kill them. Zaraki would die by his sword, Yachiru would sleep through the event, and Eleventh would become a respected division again.

"Tea?" he asked, offering the tray. There were three cups.

Yachiru hopped up on the counter and accepted her mug. Zaraki just leaned on the doorframe.

"Yachiru, why don't you stay with Ichinose? I have to check up on things."

He walked away, and Yachiru grinned at Ichinose.

"Kusajishi-chan, how do you like the tea?"

"It's delicious. Call me Yachiru, okay?"

"All right, Yachiru-chan."

"Sorry about Ken-chan, he doesn't like tea much."

"It's all right."

"Hey, Maki-chan, what's a foster home? Ken-chan said Lady Bitch-Ninja wanted to put me in one of those."

He winced. No wonder Zaraki had been annoyed with Captain Fong.

--

"Hey, Ken-chan, do you think Maki-chan will be happier now?" Yachiru asked.

"Nah, he'll probably be the same old pain-in-the ass tomorrow," Zaraki replied. He finished wrapping up Yachiru's sword, and placed it in the corner.

"I'm glad we're making all these new friends! You've made a few too, Ken-chan."

Yachiru wrapped herself in her cherry-blossom blankie and drifted off to sleep.

Zaraki grinned to himself. Friends? Well, he had two enemies already, and that made life a lot more fun.

**1. They later said they were patrolling for dangerous squirrels. Btw- Hinamori's the fifth seat, Kira's the sixth seat, and Renji is the ninth seat.**

**2. Poor Komamura..**

**3. Shinigami who make purchases for their division are entitled to reimbursements.**

** Reviews?**


	6. Death by a Thousand Cuts

**Once again, I own nothing..**

"You should be more careful," Ikkaku scolded, applying ointment to Yachiru's arm. "I almost cut your arm off."

"Sorry," Yachiru offered.

"Don't mention it. Pass your sword over, kay?"

He produced a heavily modified scabbard. "I put wheels on it so you can tow it around til you get big. It's fucking embarrassing watching ya trip over your own sword."

"Yay Baldy!"

"Yeah, yeah. So, how about a Madarame special?"

--

Go to Tenth to throw some wrenches in the rumor mill, check. Head to Seventh to drop off the mission report and Tenth's sake bill, check. Get some books from the library, check. Head back..

"Yumi-chaaan!" Kyoraku trilled.

Fuck. He grabbed the thickest book.

-

"You're about as useful as a fucking blindfold in the dark!" Ikkaku growled.

"If I saw you in the desert, I'd give you a cup of dust!" Ichinose replied.

"Noble prat!"

"Rukon rat!"

"And proud of it!"

"Welcome back, pretty-san!" Yachiru chirped, bounding off Zaraki's desk."What happened?"

"Captain Kyoraku," Yumichika grumbled, setting the books down. By the way, you two are invited to dinner."

"Oi, baka, I didn't get all that ink off you. Get back here."

"Oh, so that's what that is," Yumichika muttered.

Zaraki kept an ear open as he scrubbed Yachiru's face. He'd been checking his messages, and she'd played around with the ink. At least she was her lively little self again. Ichinose and Ikkaku were useless, as they'd gotten into an argument over- well, it had originally been about the use of kido. Now they were just arguing for the hell of it. The paperwork fort on Iba's desk shifted slightly and rose about two feet higher. It was the only indication he'd had that the stuff hadn't eaten the fourth seat.

He pulled out _Know Your Hollows, _paged through it, and gave it to Yachiru. She scurried off to read by the window.

"At least I don't have to pay for companionship," Ichinose sniped.

"Ichinose, Madarame. Either you knock that shit off or I put you in a bag and beat you until your bruises have bruises."

Yachiru looked up from her book as Ichinose and Ikkaku bolted for the door. Ah, peace and quiet.

"Byakushi, Byakushi!"

Damnit.

--

"I can't believe you two," Ichinose growled at Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Look, it's a harmless money-making operation," Ikkaku said. "Pest control- solid gold."

Zaraki wondered why Ichinose felt it necessary to waste everyone's time. Yachiru was dozing away, and he'd hoped to have some time to practice the fine art of farting around. He'd returned the 'Hime's kensei-thingie, and Yachiru talked him into considering Ichinose and giving her a chocolate bar. Then they'd gone over to Tenth for lunch, and the poor brat had been mugged twice by Matsumoto. (Hugged, mugged, same difference. At least he'd paid the Third Seat back.)

"So we sold some jugs of water and a few butterfly nets to Second, Sixth, Fifth, and Twelfth. Big fucking deal. We made a shit-load of money."  
Zaraki cocked an eyebrow.

"-Which we will be happy to donate to Eleventh Division," Ikkaku said hastily.

"Do that. And quit with the moneymaking schemes before you land in trouble, again."

Yumichika lingered as the other two went out, squabbling all the way.

"Listen, Captain, I realize I have no right to comment on the way you're running things. But for fuck's sake, can you put Ichinose out of our misery? He and Ikkaku are fighting every day, he's annoying Iba and Makizue, and frankly, we're all tired of seeing his ugly mug."

"I'll deal with it. Go dig Iba out of the paperwork. He's on kitchen duty."  
"I could-"

"No."

--

Nanao Ise had reluctantly decided to let her Captain live. For now. The company was interesting, at least.

"So, Kenpachi-kun, how are little Tetsu-kun and Makoto-kun doing?"

Tetsu-kun? Had to be Iba.  
" They're fine. Komamura's been making noises about taking Ichinose for his second."

"I haven't seen Captain Helmet since we all hunted hollows together," Yachiru piped up. "Captain Windbag must have gotten confused- he thought we were hunting Ken-chans!"

Nanao chuckled at the accuracy of that nickname. She'd had to chase Radio Tousen out of the division's kitchen.

"Sajin-kun/in summer sun/a rare event. I'm glad that we'll have some new vice-captains about. Eleventh's reorganizing, Tenth's Captain just up and left, and with Third's accident, we're running out of Captains and Vice-captains. Poor Retsu-chan's doing the work of two divisions!"

"Iba-taicho's still there," Zaraki pointed out.

"She and Kukkaku-chan are only acting captains. Isshin-kun just disappeared, a year ago, without a word to anyone. As for Third- well, they've been having a run of bad luck for the last few decades."

"Disappeared?"

"It happens, sometimes. Of course if they return, the Punishment Force is usually waiting for them. Nanao-chan, if that happened, you wouldn't let them get me, would you?"

"Sir, if you left, I'd kill you myself," Ise replied, snapping her chopsticks at Yachiru.

"She's joking," Kyoraku whispered.

Zaraki smiled, and dropped his tempura shrimp into Yachiru's bowl.

--

"Where's Zaraki-taicho?" Hisagi asked Ichinose. The other officers were listening to Iba talking about his academy days.

"They're at Eighth."

"Oh, well. I can wait."

"And that," Iba said, "is why drinking and tattoo parlors don't mix."

"So what'd the others get?" Ikkaku asked.

"Isane got her division symbol and a cherry-blossom tattoo- she won't say where, Kotsubaki's too embarrassed to say what his is, and Kiyone got Thirteenth's symbol tattooed on her ankle."

"Remember the Kite Fight Fiasco?" Ichinose asked, remembering his academy days.

"It was Kiyone's idea to enter herself as a kite, and the rest was Fifth's and Twelfth's fault."

"Hmm?" Yumichika asked.

"Captain Hirako and Captain Urahara got a little too competitive. Some things just shouldn't explode."

"Wait, not Kisuke Urahara?" Ikkaku asked. "He enrolled me in the academy."

"You were in the academy?" Ichinose asked. He found it hard to believe.

"I got expelled for fighting a teacher. Won, too."

It just figured.

--

"Oi, Ichinose," Ikkaku called.

Ichinose turned, keeping an eye on Zaraki. Hisagi looked entirely too happy out there, even though Zaraki had managed to scratch him twice.

"Yes?"

"Take the brat in and keep her busy. I want to have some fun!"

Ichinose gritted his teeth. What part of rank did those two not understand? Of course, they wouldn't know an order if it bit them on the rear. He was a calm man by nature, but this whole thing was making his blood boil.

--

"I like Nana-chan," Yachiru said, drowsily. "And Scruffy-taicho's nice too! I hope Ken-chan and Nana-chan can get along, cause I'd really like her to be my mom. Braidy-taicho would make a nice mom too.. I wonder what Ken-chan thinks of Melons, cause Shades said all the guys like her.."

Ichinose mentally shuddered at the thought of refined Vice-Captain Ise or calm Unohana-taicho with Zaraki, but said nothing. Yachiru was entitled to her delusions, after all.

**1. Madarame Special- one bit of ginger root, water, and an assload of honey. Used as a hangover remedy, to perk up sick brats and to cope with Yumichika's cooking.**

**2. Matsumoto Rangiku, graduate summa cum laude of the Kyoraku school of Accounting.**

**3. Know Your Hollows, by Ukitake J, and illustrated by Kuna, Mashiro. The other books were Growing Up Shinigami, 101 Handy Home Remedies by Urahara K., and Shakespeare's Bedtime Stories, translated by Ukitake.**

**4. Sure, she doesn't.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, guys. I aoplogize for the wait.**


	7. Wake up in the Breakdown

**I don't own it. Kibe-sensei, I am so sorry.**

"Yachiru, wake up."

She blinked up at him with glazed eyes.

Zaraki felt her forehead. No fever, but this was worrying. She usually bounced out of bed at too fucking early in the morning, and she didn't stop bouncing until she wore herself out. He ruffled her hair, checking for bumps. As he bundled her into her uniform, he summoned two hell butterflies. The first one went to Fourth, listing Yachiru's symptoms. Unohana might be able to help, if she wasn't too busy. The next one went to Eighth, asking if they had any sick shinigami.

"Sorry, Ken-chan," Yachiru said.

"Eh, just take it easy today. "

"Kay," she chirped.

--

"Snrk," Ikkaku managed, taking a look at Yachiru's coat. Hisagi had knitted it, and it looked pretty good, except for one thing.

"What?" Zaraki asked. Between the kafi-coffee? - Yachiru's illness, and the general insanity, he wasn't feeling too patient today.

"Sorry, it's just... it's a little big, isn't it?"

"She'll grow."

Yachiru glared at Ikkaku. When she got better, he was in for it.

--

For the first time since Zaraki had taken over, Eleventh was almost peaceful, Ichinose thought.

Zaraki checked his hell butterflies. Iba and Yachiru passed a ball back and forth. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Makizue were reading _101 Handy Home Remedies_. He was beginning to become a bit scared. If Yachiru got any worse, the Punishment Force would be the _least_ of his worries.

"What's this moxibustion stuff?" Ikkaku asked, draping himself over Iba's desk. The paperwork fort now occupied Ichinose's desk and was slowly shrinking.

"Basically, it's a hot herbal application," Makizue replied. The warnings were worrying him.

"Is it supposed to involve gunpowder?" Yumichika asked.

"Wait, what?" Ikkaku yelped.

"Probably not. I don't think we have any mugwort, anyway," Makizue said, thoughtfully.

"Go ask Tenth, Ayasegawa," Zaraki grumbled. "And return Oomeda's lock picks, would ya?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Yumichika huffed.

"He means, keep your little paws out of pockets," Ikkaku said.

"I do not steal. I appropriate," Yumichika huffed.

Zaraki grinned. "Just don't appropriate from the other officers. We're fighters, not thieves."

--

Matsumoto wrinkled her nose. Yumichika was usually here by now, and the air felt odd today. Was a thunderstorm coming?

"Hey," Yumichika said, keeping a wary distance.

"Hey yourself. You're la-aa-te."

He shrugged. "Yachiru's not feeling well. Do you have any mugwort? Ikkaku wants to try something."

"I'll check. Don't feel like 'borrowing' it?"

"Humph. By the way, can you return these lock picks to Oomeda? I'd rather not be away from the division right now."

-

Zaraki decided that he'd better do something before those two managed to blow up something. They had the best of intentions, but that didn't mean their little projects tended to go well.

Yachiru was curled up in the paperwork, dozing away. She didn't seem any worse, but she wasn't getting much better.

"Iba, with me," he ordered, heading outside.

"Zaraki-taicho?"

"Is there anyone around here who knows anything about healing?"

Iba thought. "Well, Ise-fukutaicho's a kido master, but she's best at combat spells. Same goes for Matsumoto-san and Nemu-fukutaicho. Shiba-sanseiki's the person you want. She transferred from Fourth, and was trained by Unohana-sama."

"I've been meaning to visit anyway, now that Ukitake's well. I'll send a butterfly over- you wake Yachiru up. I might come over, after I get things sorted."

Iba gulped. "Yes, taicho."

--

"Tetsu-kunn!" Kiyone cried, pouncing Iba. This was why he hated coming here.

Yachiru bounced off his shoulder, and peered up at Kiyone.

"Hi, Pocket-chan. You know Shades?"

"Of course. We were childhood friends, you know. We all used to get into so much trouble.."

Iba sighed as Kiyone prattled on. Same as ever. He just hoped Yachiru didn't get any ideas.

--

"So you're Kusajishi-jo. My name is Kaien Shiba," Shiba-fukutaicho said. Iba had brought Yachiru into the main office area and was quietly chatting with Miyako Shiba.

"I remember you, Frowny-face."

"What kind of a nickname is that? Hey, Captain, how far are we along on the paperwork?"

"We've done enough. Would anyone like some tea?" Ukitake asked.

"Hey, Kusajishi, ever had barley tea?"

"Nah, we only had barley when Pretty could steal us some- and then it was for eating."

--

Slash, slice... repeat.

Ichinose lowered his blade, panting.

"Ichinose-dono?" Makizue called. "Zaraki-taicho wants you!"

Ichinose gritted his teeth and sheathed his sword.

_Trailing after him won't bring your daughter back,_ he thought angrily. He'd hoped to be able to strike at Zaraki, but the man had become more dangerous, not less.

--

"Nice day for a walk, ain't it?" Zaraki said, attempting to break the ice.

"What did you wish to see me about?" Ichinose snapped. He uneasily noted that Makizue was now the only seat left at Eleventh. Madarame and Ayasegawa were presumably on some dubious errands.

"Your transfer to Seventh, as Vice-captain. See, I don't give a flying fuck what you think of me. But having the seats at each other's throats is bad for the division. The papers are on your desk."

"You are referring to those ruffians who are pretending to be seats? I wouldn't have a problem if they were able to grasp the concept of rank."

"So kick their asses and then they'll listen to ya. 'Sides, you're one to talk. You ain't called me 'taicho' once since I took over this joint."

_You aren't my captain,_ Ichinose thought bitterly.

"Unfortunately, I have to refuse Komamura's offer. This is my division, Kumicho."

"Your choice. Just don't drag the others down with you. I can't spare the men."

He jerked Ichinose to the side as Ukitake flashed by. Ichinose gulped- he was sure he'd seen something small and pink in the white-haired captain's arms.

Iba and Kotetsu dashed by, doubled back and managed to skid to a halt at Zaraki's feet.

"I'm so sorry, sir..."

"Pleaseyou'vegottogotoFourthrightaway!" Kiyone managed to squeak out.

"Run that by me again and fucking breathe, will ya?"

A minute later, Zaraki was running flat out toward Fourth. For a man who couldn't flash step, he was _moving_. Iba and Kiyone trailed along in his wake. Ichinose returned to Eleventh, slightly dazed.

He relayed the news to Makizue and sat down to wait for the others to return.

1. **As I understand it, moxibustion is a practice involving the application of mugwort on a patient's skin. It is sometimes applied with heated sticks.**

**2. Kiyone, Isane and Iba are all part of the same social level and seem to be around the same age, so it seems reasonable that they'd know one another.**

**3. Well, Kaien always looks like he's frowning, even when he's happy.**

**4. Ichinose basically just called Zaraki a thug. Kumicho means family head, and is applied to gang leaders.**

**Heh-heh.. don't worry, another chapter is on its way!**


	8. Your Cover's Blown

_**Nope, still don't own it. Sorry about the delay. Got mugged by life, again.**_

_Baka no Kenpachi, Baka no Kenpachi..._

He was such an idiot, Zaraki thought as he raced to Fourth. He'd known Yachiru was under the weather- he should have dragged her to Fourth straight off. Instead, he'd sent her off to Thirteenth with Iba. What if she'd gotten that thing Ukitake had? No wait, he'd said he wasn't contagious...

_Baka no Kenpachi. Gomen ne, Yachiru._

_--_

Ichinose had heard that the prospect of execution tended to do wonders for one's concentration. Right now, he was staring at a map of the divisions and trying to forget how very screwed he was. Zaraki's and Yachiru's icons were still at Thirteenth- he hadn't moved them.

He jumped a mile as Madarame and Ayasegawa clattered in.

"Taicho'll shit bricks when he sees this garbage," Ikkaku muttered, holding the weekly newsletter at arm's length. Both men were slightly charred. Evidently the moxibustion experiments had not been a success.

"Or die of embarrassment," Yumichika agreed. "Rangiku was way out of line. Oh, we're back."

"Welcome back," Ichinose said distantly. "Where were you two? And how did you afford those?"

Just looking at all those sweets made his teeth hurt.

"Didn't ya check the map? I was at Fifth, and then I got some oden for dinner and treats for the brat. Man, credit is wonderful."

"I was at Ninth," Ayasegawa added. "I take it the others haven't gotten back from Thirteenth?"

"Um, they're at Fourth."

"Ukitake-taicho's condition struck again, I assume. "

"No, Yachiru-chan's being treated there."

"Oh shit," Ikkaku muttered.

--

Isane Kotetsu twisted her hands together nervously. Iba hovered at Zaraki's shoulder. Ukitake had sent Kiyone home and was sitting on the porch. He claimed that after being stuck indoors so long, he wanted to enjoy the night air.

"Ano, Zaraki-taicho, the good news is that Kusajishi-fukutaicho's condition has stabilized. Unohana-taicho just needs a few more minutes. I have to ask, is there any one in your division who uses tranquilizers?"

Zaraki shook his head. When he'd run the inspections, he'd found sake, cigarettes and questionable books, but nothing unusual. Since Eleventh was a combat division, dopers tended to get weeded out.

"You see, we haven't filled any prescriptions for Eleventh recently, and Kusajishi-chan seems to have overdosed on sedatives. Has she eaten or drunk anything strange?"

A few nasty possibilities began running through Zaraki's head.

"Iba, go back to the Division," he ordered."Tell the seats that Yachiru might have been doped, and start poking around. She might have gotten into that shit on her own, but check that possibility first. I've gotta settle things here- I'll be back quick as I can."

"Sir."

--

Unohana diplomatically waited a minute before clearing her throat.

"Well, Zaraki-taicho, Kusajishi's treatment is over, but ideally, I'd like her to stay at Fourth."

Zaraki frantically calculated how many men he could fit into Fourth's courtyard. Leaving Yachiru alone was not an option. He could simply take Yachiru away, but he'd rather not piss off Unohana. (He owed her, and he might need a patch-up job at some point.)

"However, since both of you are new here, it would probably be better for her to recover at Eleventh. And quite frankly, I'd probably need restraints to keep her here.  
Keep her in bed for at least a day, and I'll check in tomorrow to see how she's doing. If she wakes up, give her some light food. There shouldn't be any long-term side effects, but she'll need to be monitored for some time. I'll send along a report detailing her treatment tomorrow."

"Why is she still asleep?"

"It made the treatment easier. It's a simple kido and it should wear off in a while. I'll have Isane rig up something for you."

And while Isane was doing that, she'd have a quiet word with Ukitake.

--

Kotetsu knotted the final length of cloth around Zaraki's shoulder, gave it a tug, and stepped back.

"That should hold. I tried to find a stretcher, but there aren't any small enough. Ukitake-taicho, are you staying here?"

"No, I have to go back as well-"he broke off into a series of hacking coughs.

Unohana sighed. "One more word, and I'll keep you in the division under guard. You are not straining yourself again."

Zaraki shifted the sling to his front, popped Yachiru into it, and turned to Ukitake.

"Get on."

"Excuse me?"

"Ya can get on or be carried. I owe ya now, and I ain't letting ya die until I pay ya back."

--

"The good news is," Iba told the group back at the division, "the Vice-Captain's going to be fine. The bad news is the Captain thinks someone may have dosed her. Captain Zaraki told me that this information is only to be relayed to the officers."

"So what do we do now?" Ichinose asked.

"We confine all squad members to barracks and do a division wide search," Ikkaku said. "At least, that's what I'd do."

Ichinose knew that there was no way to get out of this. "Uh, right. Madarame, Ayasegawa, Makizue, why don't you inform the division that they are confined to quarters, and start a search. I'll join you."

He entered the kitchen at a run. Where were the teabags? He had to get rid of them before... he dumped them out, and then realized that Ikkaku had followed him. He realized he'd badly underestimated the fifth seat as Ikkaku's fist met his jaw.

--

"Captain Zaraki, I feel just terrible about this," Ukitake said.

"Ain't your fault."

"I know, I know, but I'd still like to help... that's it! My third seat, Miyako Shiba was trained by Retsu-san. I can have her drop by to check on Yachiru-chan."

"It'll save Fourth the trip. Fine, send her by. I sent your vice-captain a butterfly, so he'll take ya the rest of the way."

He idly checked on Yachiru. She was still pretty pale, but her breathing had steadied.

Who the hell would do this to her? Had to be someone in the division, but even Ichinose had more or less steadied after their first mission. He'd even started giving Yachiru...tea. From there, the pieces slotted into place, like the lid on his puzzle box. He didn't know whether Ichinose had meant to kill her, but that didn't matter. He'd hurt Yachiru, and she'd trusted the bastard. A flash illuminated the night sky.

"Ukitake, when we get to Eleventh, jump."

--  
"Ya missed," Ikkaku taunted, dodging the released Nejibana. Yumichika was standing by the gate to discourage anyone from even thinking about intervening.

"I wasn't aiming for you," Kaien Shiba replied, trying to keep himself between Ikkaku and Ichinose. "Why are you attacking a superior officer?"

"He's the reason the brat's sick!" Ikkaku yelled, leaping over Kaien. Iba tried to block him, but Ichinose shoved him out of the way.

"Flash and burst, Nijigasuma!"

And then all hell broke loose.

--

He dimly registered the thump of Ukitake falling off his back. Yachiru was safe with him. He shoved Ikkaku out of the way by catching his scabbard arm and throwing him. A shove with his elbow got Shiba out of the way, and then he had Ichinose's arm pinned and a blade at the man's throat.

"Listen up! Yumichika, take Yachiru to my quarters. Iba, take Ichinose to his quarters and keep him under guard. Makizue- stay out here and guard the gate, and send Ikkaku in when he wakes up. As for the rest of ya- I find any man out of his bed without a good excuse, he's dead by dawn!"

There was a stampede as the unseated shinigami ran to their beds. Yumichka stepped forward and took Yachiru from Ukitake.

"Captain Ukitake-thanks for the help, but this is Eleventh's problem, not yours."

"I'll send Shiba-jo over tomorrow morning," he called, flash-stepping away. Kaien Shiba shook his head to clear it and darted off after his captain.

"I should kill you right now," Zaraki said, "But I've got other things to worry about. If she dies, you're mine."

There was a sharp pain in Ichinose's shoulder and Zaraki let him fall to the ground.

--

"Ano, Madarame-san," the seventeenth seat asked. "What happened?"

The rest of the shinigami on guard duty moved away from their suicidal comrade.

"Ya heard nothing, ya saw nothing, and I'll kick your ass inta next year if you ask again. Clear?"

"As crystal, sir."

--

Well shit, Zaraki thought, checking on Yachiru. He'd known Ichinose was going to take someone down with him, but not her. It wasn't the first time she'd trusted someone she shouldn't, but 'till now, it had paid off for her.

He'd never wanted to kill anyone so badly, but he had to wait. If the whole ugly mess came out, it'd fuck Yachiru up for sure. That didn't mean Ichinose was gonna walk away from this alive.

Zaraki didn't forgive, and he sure as hell wasn't going to forget.

He ran a hand through her hair.

"C'mon, caterpillar, don't let him win."

--

"There, it's healed," Iba said, quietly. "Ichinose, you didn't..."

"I never meant to kill her. I give you my word on that."

"She's a _child._ You should have walked away while you had the chance, not taken your anger out on her."

Iba shut the door, and Ichinose heard the key turn in the lock.

_I'm sorry, Taicho. You will have to wait a bit longer, but I will take Zaraki's life!_

_**Forgot to mention- playlist**_

**_Chap 1. Gangsta's Paradise (Coolio)_**

**_ Chap 2. Happy People _**

**_ Chap 3. Hollowman (Trapt), We (Bleach cast)_**

**_4. Violence Fetish (Disturbed)_**

**_5. My Sweet Song (Smilerenjya)_**

**_6. Sooner or Later (Breaking Benjamin)_**

**_7. The Game (Trapt)_**

**_8. Blow me Away (Breaking Benjamin) Fragrance, (Gackt)_**

**_Review?_**


	9. In the Eye of the Storm

**Nope, still not mine. **

In Yamamoto-soutaicho's opinion, nothing good ever happened in the middle of the night. The last time his vice-captain had dared to awaken him, they'd found ten of Seireitei's best missing.

"You can come in now," he called, tidying up the office.

His fukutaicho came in, leading a bedraggled younger man.

"Third Seat Iemura, make your report,"the lieutenant ordered.

The terrified third seat babbled until Yamamoto raised his hand to silence him.

"Which lieutenant are we talking about here?"  
"Uh, sir..I was talking about the new Kenpachi and _his _fukutaicho."

"Little Kusajishi? No wonder Unohana sent you. Tell her to get the report to me as soon as possible, and try to stay in touch with Zaraki-taicho. Check with Ukitake, too."

Headaches, that's what the Kenpachis were. Every single one of 'em.

--

"Don't forget the bento boxes," Ukitake called. "And try to get Zaraki-taicho to eat something."

"Right!" Miyako called, heading off. Rukia Kuchiki followed in her wake.

"Did we forget anything?" Kiyone asked.

"Suit of armor?" Sentaro Kotsubaki suggested.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure my family has one! I'll go get it.."

"Kiyone, you are such an idiot!"

"Don't make fun of your superiors!"

"You only got fourth seat 'cause you're a noble!"

"Kiyone, Sentaro, why don't you two go help at Third?" Ukitake suggested. He turned to Kaien as the two dashed off, squabbling all the way.

"You have something to say, Kaien?"

"Um, Kotetsu, Kotsubaki, and hammers?"

"They'll survive," Ukitake muttered, slumping in his chair.

"Uh, anyway, I was wondering if you could tell me something. Madarame-goseki accused Ichinose of dosing Kusajishi. Do you think I should report it?"

"No. Kenpachi-san was right, it's Eleventh's business, not ours. We have only one man's word on that, and it's common knowledge that they've been having spats all week. Anything else?"

"Yes, Unohana says you're confined to the division, and if you step one foot outside, she'll come over and tie you to the bed. She was joking, right?"

As Ukitake knew all too well, she wasn't.

--

Miyako entered Eleventh Division's courtyard, dodging shinigami. It reminded her of an anthill on the top of a smoldering volcano. She recognized two of the recruits from Fifth staggering away.

"Oi," Zaraki called. "You the healer?"

"Yes sir," Miyako said. "How is Yachiru?"

"A long way from fine, but doin' better."

He scooped up the kaleidoscope from the Kira kid, and a stack of paperwork from his desk. A little clump of lower seats shuffled away with a pile of papers, brushes at the ready. Ikkaku and Yumichika had gone off somewhere, he'd seen Iba in the kitchens, and Makizue was on brat duty. The rest of the seats were patrolling or running cleaning brigades.

--

Rukia had opted to take the aerial route in her search. A group of students had been supposed to show up at Thirteenth, and Ukitake had gotten a bit worried when they were late.

"Hey little rabbit, wanna play?" Yumichika called. The academy students had been a nice diversion, but not nearly fun enough.

"No thanks!" she called. "Seen a group of students around here?"

"They're at Tenth. I'd get stepping, if I were you. I think I saw some officers from Twelfth around here."

"Man, my blood feels like it froze over," Ikkaku muttered.

"This was your idea, remember?"

"Don't remind me."

--

"Ooh, you are just so cute!"

"Matsumoto, quit smothering her!" Iba-taicho scolded.

"But I just can't help it! All of the new recruits are so cute!"

"Sorry about that. You're from Thirteenth, aren't you, Kuchiki?" Iba-taicho said, ignoring her subordinate.

"Yes ma'am. I'm here to pick up the academy group. What happened to them?"

"Two idiots from Eleventh tried to attack us," a white-haired boy in Academy robes said. "What's up with them anyway?"

"The lieutenant's taken ill, and the captain of Eleventh is taking care of her," Rukia explained. "I guess his division is running a little wild."

"So that's what all that ruckus was about last night. I'd heard Yachiru-chan wasn't feeling well," Rangiku said thoughtfully. "Maybe I should pay her a visit."

"I think letting her recover in peace and quiet might be best," Iba-taicho said quickly. "And didn't you already visit them last night? I have a bill stating that you bought oden and a variety of sweets for Eleventh. And Komamura says he'll pay your bill this month, but you should cut down on the sake."

"Those rotten little sneaks!"

--

"Hey, Ken-chan, I'm hungry," Yachiru complained. Zaraki looked up from the article. Matsumoto had a real skill for making shit up. (He had never actually said he was widowed. Oh well.)

"Bed rest means bed rest, Yachi. Get back in there."

"I am in bed."

"No, your foot is. That don't count."

"Meanie," she grumbled. "Didn't Braidy-taicho send over a report? Can I read it?"

"Why?"

He barely understood it himself, except for the bit about 'purging.' No wonder Unohana had kept Yachiru asleep.

"'Cause if I know how I got sick, then I can avoid it."

"Sickness ain't like a fight, Yachiru. Wasn't your fault, anyway. Remember those herbs Hisagi stopped ya from eating?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Some of 'em got in the tea Ichinose was givin' ya. He nearly got the both of ya killed by accident."

The bit about it not being an accident was the bit Yachiru didn't need to know.

"You aren't mad at him are you?"

"I'm getting lunch and I'll be right back. Yell at the guards if ya need anything."  
--

Yamamoto read over Unohana's report, which managed to throw only a bit of light on the situation. He couldn't quite believe it was an accident. The only reason he'd agreed to let Yachiru serve as the Vice-Captain was because he'd believed that Zaraki's strength would keep her safe. A small trusting lieutenant paired with a new captain- well, that just had 'target' written all over it.

Zaraki had responded to one hell butterfly, and the third seat wasn't responding at all. Hmm..

He sent a hell butterfly to Unohana and Ukitake, 'requesting' a meeting at Thirteenth, after lunch. And he might as well check at Eleventh and see how the little one was doing.

--

"How do you screw up rice pudding?" Iba yelled over the din. At least six shinigami hunched over their vegetable peelers, scraping busily away. Ikkaku blew on his hot sake, and Yumichika was waving a pan of something smoking.

"I didn't screw it up!" he yelled. "It tastes better burnt."

Zaraki navigated around the yelling pair and extracted the bento boxes and two pairs of chopsticks.

"I swear I'm going to sign you up for cooking lessons. And what am I going to do with a two month's supply of peeled potatoes? Leave those carrots alone!"

"See if Fourth can make something out of them," Zaraki suggested.

--

"Shouldn't persons on bed rest be in bed?" Ikkaku asked, eyeing the porch. Zaraki had decided that "bed rest" could be interpreted as 'don't let her scurry around.'

Zaraki shrugged. "Ain't like she's walkin' anywhere. Whatta ya want?"

"Yamamoto's here. Want me to tell him to fuck off?"

"Nah, I'll just see what he wants. Watch Yachi for me."

--

"Hey, Baldy, is Ken-chan really mad at Maki-chan?"

"'Course he's pissed with Ichinose. All of us are."

"Why?"

"Ichinose almost killed himself and took you with him. By fucking accident. And if you'd died, he wouldn't be breathing now. As it is, I guess they're trying to reschedule the confirmation."

"But Ken-chan's worked really hard for this."

"He's worked even harder keeping your little ass alive. Anyway, it's up to Unohana, not us. So stay quiet, eat your mochi, and try taking a nap."

--

"She wants to see him," Ikkaku told Zaraki. Yachiru had dozed off against Ikkaku's shoulder, and he'd covered her up in a blanket.

"Well, I can't have her thinking he's dead-yet.I'll have Yumichika and Makizue take her over after Unohana sees her."

"Shoulda let me kill him."

"Baka. I'd rather take him out myself. If he's any sort of man, he'll try for me, like he shoulda done in the first place. And then- well, she'll understand. Now why don't you go down to Third and pound a nail or two?"

Ikkaku was smart enough to know that that wasn't a suggestion.

--

Yamamoto lowered himself onto the cushion, watching his three students carefully. Kyoraku, unfortunately, did not take hints, unless they were administered with sledgehammers.

"Well, Unohana, what's your opinion? I've spoken to Zaraki, and he says Kusajishi is recovering."

"He's probably right. From Shiba-chan's report, she's apparently recovering quite nicely. I'll check in on her this evening, and issue my final opinion then. I really think the confirmation ought to go through."

"So do I," Kyoraku said. "Some of our more impatient colleagues might prefer to eliminate the whole reason for the ceremony. Or worse, they'd go after the little miss."

Unohana and Ukitake choked on their tea.

"It really was just a careless accident," Unohana said. Ukitake kept quiet.

"Kyoraku, could you leave us?"

"All right, Yama-ji. Just go easy on Retsu and Jyu-chan, please?"

--

Ichinose decided that apparently Zaraki's master plan was to allow him to die of boredom. He'd watched the chaos outside for a while. He'd then rearranged the furniture and run a few katas. He finally attempted to meditate. Nijagasuma was sulking-something about how all the others were very annoyed with him- and his thoughts were too scattered to do it properly. He kept wondering if throwing himself on the mercy of the Punishment Squad would be preferable. Now he was bouncing a little rubber ball against the wall as quietly as possible. At some point, someone (very probably Iba) had remembered to send a tray his way. Ichinose kept thinking it wasn't a good sign: last meals and so forth.

The evening workout passed as peacefully as it ever did. Ichinose winced as the clang of swords subsided. There was a clatter and some swearing as someone encountered the freshly polished hallway outside. The door creaked open, and Yumichika and Makizue stepped in. Yumichika was holding _her, _very gingerly.

"Maki!" Yachiru chirped.

He turned away.

"There, you've seen him," Yumichika said. "Now, bed."

"Aww.."

"Tomorrow's going to be a busy day."

Makizue stayed behind.

"I've seen a lot of ways to screw the pooch," the older shinigami said. "Even so, that was impressive. Just so you know, they haven't told her. I managed to work it out myself, and I'm not going to say anything. But if I can work it out, so can others. Good luck, you'll be needing it."

Ichinose stifled a laugh as Makizue left. He had nothing left to lose.

_Zaraki, tomorrow will be the day you die._

_**1. In about six months, he was going to kick himself for that.**_

_**2. Because no vegetable could be left unpeeled, no surface unpolished, and no paperwork unsigned.  
**_

_**3. Yamamoto's such a cynic.**_

_**4. Unohana's wrath was to be preferred over 'death by pester.'  
**_


	10. Out On My Own Now

**Nope, don't own em. Sorry, Kibe-sensei, I'll put 'em back where I found 'em. Soundtrack: last chapter: Eye of the Storm by the Cruxshadows, and Innocent Days from the Code Geass soundtrack. This chapter: Take this Town by O.A.R. and Going My Way by Krypteria.  
**

Ichinose woke to the sound of footsteps. Iba scurried in, clutching a small tray and some steamed buns. Ichinose grabbed the buns- he was starving.

Iba tossed the tray through a window.

"I'd suggest you leave, now. I'm hoping that the Ichinose I knew is still in there, and I want that part of you to survive."

"What about the others?"

"Madarame volunteered for the wake-up call, and Ayasegawa is helping Zaraki-taicho and Yachiru-jo to get ready. Makizue's rounding up the ranks."

The gong rang out, once, twice..

"I'd better go. Madarame is having a little too much fun."

He swept off, and Ichinose darted out the window. He scrambled up the roof, cursing the person who'd polished the tiles. Zaraki left the courtyard, and Ichinose noticed that Ukitake and Kyoraku had turned up to greet him with vice captains in tow.

--

"You're looking better," Ukitake said cheerfully. "Unohana's a real miracle worker."

"I feel a lot better," Yachiru agreed. "By the way, you and Frowny-face should come over. You can see my new room when I'm done decorating it!"

Zaraki stayed quiet. He'd seen more than enough of the other captains, and if he'd had his way, he'd still be at Eleventh.

Kaien Shiba smiled at them. "Really, this is just a formality. Sometimes I think Yamamoto-soutaicho just likes to invent ceremonies."

"In other words, I can skip it," Zaraki muttered.

"Sorry, not a chance," Ukitake said cheerfully.

Kyoraku grinned, and Zaraki realized he'd been flanked. Damn all old crafty captains and their too-clever henchmen (and women.)

"C'mon, let's get this Kabuki show on the road," Shiba said cheerfully.

"What's a Kabuki?" Yachiru asked from her perch.

"Only the greatest form of art in existence. I guess you'll have to take in a show with me,Yachiru-chan, Zaraki-san."

Ukitake huffed. "You and your Kabuki, Kaien. Any Noh play is far superior. Don't you agree, Kenpachi-san?"

"Never seen either of them."  
Kyoraku rolled his eyes. "Takarazuka is better than either of them. Which does my lovely Nanao-chan prefer?"

"I actually prefer karakuri. Although I'm not surprised by your choice.."

"What a juvenile choice, Ise-san."

"Shiba-san, you just signed yourself up for extra kido practice.."

Zaraki let the argument swirl around him, remembering when he and Yachiru had traveled with a troupe of actresses. Killing hollows with prop daggers, watching Yachiru go around with her little tray-yeah, it'd been leader, Hokuto, was his kinda woman. Come to think, she'd been a lot like Ise, except for the book and the kido spells.

--

The group of captains was rather fractious. Unohana had managed to get Shiba upright, but she was still far from sober. Kyoraku and Ukitake split off, leaving Zaraki standing next to Kurotsuchi and Iba-taicho.

"Sir, I object to confirming Kenpachi Zaraki as captain," Soi Fong said. "He has selected an unsuitable vice-captain, upset every division in his vicinity, and assaulted an officer in the Fifth Division."

"Hey, I never laid a hand on her! Is Fifth training squirrels or shinigami?"

It wasn't his fault Hinamori'd spent the night in a tree. At least she'd gotten out of his way.

"Don't give Kurotsuchi any ideas," Iba-taicho hissed.

"Soi Fong, your objections are noted. However, I believe there were extenuating circumstances which must be taken into account. As for Fifth Division's grievance, the officer in question was startled, but not injured," Yamamoto said.

"You need to get laid, Soi Fong," Kukaku Shiba said, eyes fixed on her personal light show.

There were a few discreet snickers. Soi Fong glared at the assembly, and Zaraki tightened his grip on Yachiru.

"Acting Captain Shiba? You have anything to say?"

"What the hell. Lettim join."

--

"Zaraki, may I take a moment of your time?" Yamamoto asked.

Zaraki nodded, and checked Yachiru's position. She was with the group from Fourth- no worries there. Kurotsuchi had already left, and the others were biding their time until they were excused. Most had sought out their friends, or were catching up on the gossip.

"I decided to look into the events two nights ago. Any further investigation, I believe, would probably hurt the victim more than the perpetrator. But if I hear of any more incidents like this, I will activate the Punishment Force, have them investigate, and Kusajishi will be spending the next century in the academy. For her own safety. Are we clear?"

"As fucking crystal."

"Also, I've been receiving some reports of shinigami infesting the koi ponds?"

"Practicing aquatic combat tactics, according ta the sixteenth seat."

"And the odd bushes outside my office?"

"Advanced landscape studies." Another good wheeze, this one from the rookies.

--

"Well that went well," Ukitake said cheerfully.

"Speak for yourself," Kaien muttered. "I was worried it was going to be like the Great Gyoza Riot all over again. I swear, Sis gets some kind of kick out of living dangerously."

Zaraki grinned. He'd thrown the first punch in that incident. Well- his neighbors were nuttier than a chestnut forest, and his allies were a perverted alchoholic, a woman currently tanked to the gills, the most dangerous woman in Soul Society, and a man with a foot in the grave. His own division was frightened of Unohana, and he tried not to annoy people who knew what a liver ought to look like.

Soi Fong, Iba-taicho and Kuchiki would poke holes in their own skulls if they sat down hard, and Aizen was the shiftiest piece a' work he'd ever seen. Komamura and Yamamato weren't his enemies, but they weren't his friends, and he pissed Tousen off just by breathing. At least the vice-captains were reasonably nice, even if two of 'em were a bit on the rabbity side.

--

Ichinose perked up his ears as the messenger announced the results to the division.

"By right of combat and the vote, Captain Zaraki is now a member of the Gotei 13! Shinigami of the Eleventh, honor your new captain!"

The division erupted as Zaraki marched in. How in the world had any of the captains gone along with that? Ukitake's and Unohana's influence at work, no doubt. Very few of the captains would stand in Unohana's way, and Ukitake was widely admired. Kyoraku had also rallied to Zaraki's side, kami knew why, and he had an instinct for finding skeletons. He idly wondered if Zaraki had told Komamura why he wasn't getting a vice captain.

--

Yachiru had dropped off to sleep at some point, so Zaraki pawned her off on the ninth seat. The poor little caterpillar had had a rough week, but she'd be back to her old self soon.

Time to have it out with Ichinose, then.

The former vice-captain had been released from his quarters, and was probably skulking around the division. If he hadn't high-tailed it for the hills, like any sensible man would.

Hopefully Ikkaku and Yumichika hadn't found him yet- both of them were hopping mad about what happened to the brat. Ikkaku had a soft spot for brats, and Yumichika had his own reasons, though kami knew what those were.

(Good thing they were confined to the Seireitei- Ichinose might have had an "accident" otherwise.)

Ichinose landed, behind him. Zaraki turned, remembering Tousen's sneak attack.

Ichinose bowed. "Hello, Captain Zaraki. I propose to challenge you for the Captaincy."

Zaraki laughed. He'd like to make Ichinose bleed, but there had to be a challenge to it. As it was, this was damn near suicide.

"Single combat against you? Not a chance."

"Why not?"

"You're different from me. I'd suggest you go back to the Academy, and train until you can take the Captain's exam. Then, maybe you'd be strong enough."

"Is there nothing I can do to avenge my Captain?"

"Is that what all this was about? Fine, try to cut me, and if you do, you'll get your duel."

"Flash and burst, Nijigasumi!"

Blood dripped from Ichinose's hand. Zaraki had pulled the strike- and that stung more than the cut itself.

--

"I have decided that I can no longer serve in this division," Ichinose said quietly. "I plan to go and train by myself."

The bandage on his hand itched, but he reminded himself not to scratch it.

"Are you still mad about what Ken-chan did to the Captain?" Yachiru asked.

"I swore an oath of loyalty to that man, the man you killed!" he said vehemently, not daring to speak to Yachiru.

"Eh, do what you want," Zaraki said. "Just don't let me catch you near the division- I have no use for weaklings like you."

--

A few months later...

Ichinose woke, fighting off the usual early morning panic. He was feeling better than he had since leaving Seireitei. He managed to crawl out of bed, get dressed, and prowl around the house. He quickly found the leader of the group, reading in a small nook. The silver-haired man looked up at him and smiled.

"So, soul reaper, how are you feeling?"

"I've fully recovered, sir. Kariya, was it? I am Makoto Ichinose, formerly of Eleventh."

"Yes. So, how is it that a soul reaper has fallen into our company?"

"I left my division and the Seireitei. I could no longer live there-not with that man in charge of our division."

"How interesting. I look forward to hearing the whole story. Tell me, soul reaper, what do you know of the Bounts?"

"Oh come on, those are children's stories."_ Suitable for fascinating small vice-captains._ "As I understand, they were killed ages ago by shinigami."

"I am a Bount."

"Ah. I'll be leaving as soon as I can find my sword."

"Where to?"

And that was the sticking point. If Zaraki didn't get him, the Punishment Force would. He couldn't go back, and he had no idea of how to go forward.

"May I offer a suggestion? I wish to destroy and rebuild the Soul Society. In order to do that, I require someone who will supply me with information about the Soul Society. I believe you might be this person."

_You live like an ivy vine, clinging to the trees. Learn to put down some roots._

He shook his head. Kariya was who he needed. With Kariya, with the Bounts, he could be a new person. He'd put down roots here and become stronger than ever.

"I will serve you, Master Kariya. I will be your sword."

**1. Kabuki- Japanese Drama involving song and dance. Highly stylized, and the emphasis is placed on the group effort.**

**Noh is a different style with a slower pace and no song or dance. Takarazuka is theater performed by all-female groups. Karakuri is a Japanese version of shadow puppets; a puppet show taking place on a black background. **

**2. I used a different spelling this time, after taking another look at the subs.**

**3. This is the dub version of the lecture Zaraki gave Ichinose.**

**Stay tuned for the epilogue!  
**


	11. My Unfortunate Friend

**Nope, don't own it. The characters belong to Kube-sensei. Everything in italics belongs to Disturbed. Playlist: Indestructible by Disturbed.**

_Another mission, the powers have called me away_

_Another time to carry the colors again_

Kusajishi District. Ichinose has been on edge since he came here. This place, or someplace much like it, is where men like Zaraki come from.

_(_Not taichou, never taichou. That man is dead, fallen under Zaraki's blade_.)_

There are few children here. They usually die quickly, from starvation or abuse.

_**Except for one**__,_ he remembers. Yachiru survived Kusajishi, with help. This is where it all began, when Zaraki named himself Kenpachi.

The others had never understood. The two interlopers were loyal to Zaraki, not the division. Iba and Makizue were too scared of Zaraki to speak against him. And at the end, they'd turned against him. Tousen might understand: he left the Seireitei as well. Kariya was the only one who knew the whole story, the only one who understood. It is for Kariya that he fights, after all.

He'd take care of the shinigami who had followed the Bounts, and then he'd go after Zaraki.

--

_My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect_

_I carry out my orders without a regret_

Zaraki's halfway to Kusajishi when the hell butterfly catches up with them, carrying Yamamoto's orders. Capture Ichinose, dead or alive. Unfortunately, he's never seen the point in that last part.

The others can take care of the Bounts, but Ichinose will fall by his blade. Not Yumichika's, not Ikkaku's, not Ichigo's and not even the Sou-taicho's. He ignores Yachiru's directions, allowing his feet to remember the way.

He'd thought Ichinose would crawl off and die after their confrontation. But no, he had to go find another host. Bastard. He told Yachiru he was after Ichigo, but that was a lie. Ichigo's an opponent, Ichinose is _**prey**. _He'd spared the man's life only because he couldn't risk any whisper of the truth escaping. As a renegade, Ichinose could be written off as a casualty, and no one would raise an eybrow.

He might have improved since their last meeting, and he had a few new tricks. But he'd been in the Transient World, not the Seireitei. Zaraki grins and speeds up. This time, he'd show no mercy.

--

Zaraki's spiritual pressure forces him to his knees. As he looks up at the man who tore his life to shreds, he wonders if he can win. He gets to his feet and holds Nijigasumi out. He will fight, for his taichou and for himself. He launches himself at Zaraki, and the duel begins. Tonight, he'll kill this man- or die trying.

**The End**

_No explanation will matter after we begin_

_Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within_

_My true vocation and now, my unfortunate friend_

_You will discover a war you're unable to win_

_I'll have you know_

_That I've become_

_Indestructible_

_Determination that is incorruptible_

_From the other side, a terror to behold_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know_

_That their opponent had to be invincible_

_Take a last look around while you're alive_

_I'm an indestructible Master of War!_

**If you want the fight scene, it's episode 98. Thanks for the reviews everyone! **


End file.
